


В случае экстренной ситуации разбить стекло

by smokeymoon, WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Они держат Капитана Америку в Смитсоновском музее.





	В случае экстренной ситуации разбить стекло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Case of Emergency, Break Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224262) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



Капитана Америку хранят в Смитсоновском музее. 

Специальная капсула стазиса, заполненная прозрачным гелем, стоит в зале, посвященном Ревущим Коммандос. Иногда его пугаются посещающие выставку дети. У восковых фигур остальных Коммандос очень спокойные и героические лица, а вот у Капитана при заморозке получилась жуткая гримаса. Они это исправят, когда будут замораживать его в этом году.

Пирс останавливается напротив стеклянной капсулы Капитана, рядом висит табличка: «В случае экстренной ситуации разбить стекло». Такая маленькая шутка. 

Проект «Озарение» позаботился обо всем, экстренных ситуаций больше не бывает. (Конечно, случаются промашки. Собирать информацию для алгоритма стало сложнее. Ситуэлл полагает, что это дурной знак, но все это глупости.)

Пирс не разбивает стекло. Вместо этого он открывает панель в нижней части капсулы и нажимает несколько кнопок. А потом некоторое время прогуливается по тихому музею. Наблюдать за тем, как Капитан приходит в себя, как его знобит, у него дрожат конечности и он без сил валится на пол – унизительно и для Капитана, и для Пирса. 

Его размеренные шаги громким эхом разносятся по темным коридорам. Он задумывается, не посетить ли свою собственную выставку, но, честно говоря, ему противно поклонение любым героям. Поэтому он просто бродит по коридорам, поднимается по широким лестницам, смотрит в окна. Солнце встает. Скоро начнется парад. Пирс надеется, что в этом году им не придется привязывать Капитана Америку к платформе. 

Пирс возвращается в зал Ревущих Коммандос. Капитан сидит на полу, ноги вывернуты под странными углами. Он смотрит на соседнюю капсулу.

Люди считают, что Баки Барнс – восковая фигура, но Капитан знает правду. Зимний Солдат Пирсу больше не нужен – проект «Озарение» отлично справляется со своей задачей. Но Пирс сохранил Солдата на всякий случай.

Несколько минут Пирс стоит у Капитана за спиной и тоже смотрит на сержанта Барнса. Его постригли, побрили и одели в его собственную форму – или копию, не важно; оригинальную сожгли недальновидные советские коллеги.

– Сегодня День Мира, – говорит Пирс. 

Капитан роняет голову. Пирс по-отечески опускает руку на его волосы, липкие после стазисного геля.

– Сделаешь все правильно, – произносит он, – и на этот вечер мы разморозим сержанта Барнса. Поужинаем все вместе, а потом вернем вас обратно в стазис.

Капитан качает головой.

– Просто улыбайся и маши. – Пирс тянет Капитана за волосы, запрокидывая ему голову, пока тот не поднимает на него взгляд. У Капитана слезятся глаза – побочный эффект геля. 

Капитан пытается заговорить, но рот его не слушается – еще один побочный эффект. Именно поэтому они выводят его из стазиса примерно за час до начала парада. 

– Просто постарайся, – говорит Пирс и сжимает плечи Капитана. – Это все, что от тебя нужно.


End file.
